


A Stormy Return

by arawen898



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Bella e La Bestia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea after watching the Italian miniseries "La Bella e La Bestia" in English with the actors Blanca Suarez as Bella and Alessandro Preziosi as prince Léon (the "Beast"). For those of you who don´t know about it, here is an IMDB-link:<br/>http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3500508/</p><p>This is a scenario when Bella leaves the cháteau in the evening the day after she came back instead of the morning. I changed that since it fitted better with my plot. I'm warning you, this story is heavily 18+ so if you aren't comfortable with that then I suggest that you leave now ;) Also this is my first fanfic ever and English is not my first language so I apologize for eventual grammatical and linguistic errors. I don't own any of these characters, they completely belong to Luxvide, Rai and Mediaset España.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Return

I didn't know what to feel when I sat on the the horse in front of Léon, after Corinne told me about his and Hélène's bet I didn't see any other alternative than to leave. I thought Léon really loved me and I didn't buy his explanation, I was far too angry. He had, however, not forgotten the debt my father still owed him which still gave him a reason to take me back to the castle. Despite all this I still felt very strongly for the Prince, I had seen with my own eyes and most of all felt that deep inside somewhere there was something good in him. Now it was very difficult to see this though, the Beast that everybody feared had come forth again. Still, I didn't feel afraid.

We had only managed to gallop for a little while when the thunder began. Lightning and thunder came very closely together and that meant a storm was very near. Then the rain started to fall, first lightly but it became heavier and heavier. Léon's horse became so scared by a thunder roar that he suddenly raised on his backbones and, unprepared as we both were, we were thrown off. The horse then turned around continued to gallop the other way at full speed and no matter how much and loud Léon called for it, it never came back.

"Are you alright?" Léon asked.

"Yes I'm fine." I said in return. Of course it hurt when I fell to the ground but we both wouldn't get anything worse than bruises probably.

"We must find shelter and quickly!" he sounded stressed which was understandable because the rain had developed into a massive downpour. Add the thunder and wind to that.

"But where? We're right now far from civilization." I said just as stressed.

When Léon found me I had been walking for two hours, which meant that we were probably at least 10-15 miles from the castle. Since the rain only seemed to get worse and worse it only felt useless to walk that long road home.

"Look! Over there is something that looks like an abandoned hut. At least it's better than nothing." Léon started to walk towards a dilapidated hut which was located maybe three hundred yards away. I soon followed and when we arrived we first knocked on the door to see if anyone lived there. No one opened and we went in. As soon as we entered we noticed that it was barely a cottage, rather a hut with floors, broken windows, a mattress on the floor and an open fire with wood that belonged to it. There were no signs of furniture at all. The door was barely closable and it moved slightly in the wind.

"It cannot have been abandoned for a long time, even though it's dilapidated it still looks and feels rather clean." Léon inspected the hut "We will stay here until the storm has passed, however I'm afraid that it might take a while. Maybe even the whole night."

The thought of staying in an abandoned hut together with Léon gave me an emotion that I couldn't really put my finger on. On one hand I was afraid that we would argue more about the bet but on the other hand it also felt exciting and it gave me a warm, tingly feeling inside.

After the storm's debut Léon's facial expressions had been incredibly hard to read. For certain they're always a bit hard to read because of his mask but still. His voice since we arrived had been neutral and almost cold. At least he seemed to have calmed down, maybe because he was concentrated on seeking shelter from the storm?

"I brought some bread and milk which I got from the kitchen" I said to cheer him up a bit, but he looked at me just as expressionless as before "So at least we don't have to starve while we're here. Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little bit later. Right now I would do anything to get out of these soaking wet clothes, but I fear that the situation might not be very fitting for that."

I found myself turning red and blushing from his words. Not that I had never seen a naked man before but considering my feelings for Léon and everything that happened between us recently it wasn't that strange. I had other clothes with me so for me there was no problem finding dry clothes but for him it was worse. Maybe he could borrow one or two blankets of me?

"If you want to, you can borrow a couple of blankets, I've got some in my bag." Léon smiled for the first time since he found me in the forest.

"Thank you Bella, so you don't mind me taking of my clothes then?"

"Not at all, as long as we both don't get sick we need to do what we can."

We agreed to turn the other way around while we took off our clothes, I kept my word but I could never know whether Léon kept his.

A few minutes later we were both done, I had put on my nightdress and Léon had put one blanket around his hips and one over his shoulders. From the little I could see of his body he was no "big" man by all means, sure he was rather muscular and long but also lean and thin. I wouldn't deny that Léon was an incredibly good-looking man and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

Léon started to make up a fire; thankfully it went pretty fast to get it going. I took the bread and the milk from my bag and he said:

"It looks like there are no other alternatives than eating on the mattress. I hope we can get some sleep at least, these blankets seem to be quite good protection from the cold."

I didn't have the time to think further until he put the mattress near the fire and then gesticulated towards me to come and sit on the it with him. He was right; the blankets actually were rather warm. We ate under silence, not really looking at each other, while the wind and the rain continued outside. The thunder had since long stopped but the wind still howled and we could feel it through the slightly broken windows. When we both finished I felt that I had to confront Léon about the bet once again.

"Why did you make that bet with Hélène?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know better, I apologize for hurting you", he looked up at me.

"Apologize?" I thought angrily and said "You toyed with my emotions, I really thought you loved me and especially after yesterday evening!" While I said this I got so angry that I stood up. Léon looked up at me and gripped my hand.

"Do not think that I don't like you Bella. I agree that it was very foolish of me to make that bet, but if I hadn't done it then I would never have gotten the chance to get to know you better."

Finally Léon stood up as well and we were now face to face and he still held my hand in a steady, but not hard, grip. The blanket around his shoulders had fallen off and now he only had the one around his hips. He didn't show any signs of freezing though.

"Why should I believe you?! I have heard what the others have said about you and your "play mates" which you've had every now and then." In that moment I was so angry that I just wanted to run away. But there was still something that made me stay and it was not Léon's hand, his magnetic look seemed to just have me stuck in the spot.

"Bella please, believe me when I say that I love you because I DO and I have meant it every time I've said it. The longer the time went during the bet the more my feelings grew for you, finally the bet didn't matter at all anymore"

I wanted to believe him so badly but the anger was still there inside me, clouding my mind.

"You're a liar! You don't love me, you only see me as a piece in your games like you've done with everybody else."

Finally it all became too much, I sat down on the mattress again and the tears fell from my eyes along with loud sobs. I felt Léon's hand on my shoulder but I removed it immediately, right now I just wanted to be alone. I had expected him to put his hand there again but he didn't, right now I didn't care what he did as long as he left me alone.

Several minutes later after I had calmed down I decided to put more wood in the fire. When I finished I heard Léon say with a raspy voice:

"Bella look at me, look at me!"

Reluctantly I turned around and I saw something that I thought I would never see; Léon sat on the mattress once again and his eyes were full of tears, you could see it even under the mask. When I came to his cháteau for the first time I thought I had come to a tyrant with no emotions whatsoever, but now I had seen that the Prince was capable of all emotions there is. I had never seen them this intense; not while happy, not while angry, not while sad. He looked almost more beautiful than ever and I couldn't help but having tears in my own eyes again.

Suddenly he started to shake uncontrollably, you could tell he was freezing so I took his other blanket from the floor, sat down and tried to put it around his shoulders. But just as in the greenhouse the night when he cut himself he tried to stop me from helping him. Why was he doing this? It's not like he has difficulties with other people and in particular other women touching him since I've heard about his "adventures". Is it because this another kind of intimacy, one where you actually care for him and actually gets access to his inmost feelings? This is something that as far as I understand has been a problem ever since Juliette died. I could imagine that all these other women never really cared for him.

"Do you really want to freeze to death? You might if you don't let me help you."

Despite continuing verbal protests in the shape of grunts and in some way physical protests with slightly waving arms I didn't give up and finally managed to get the blanket around him. Our positions made me hold him from the side and I leaned my forehead on his left shoulder. I cannot say that I was that warm either so it felt good to hold him like this and become warm in return. Finally the shakings of cold stopped but instead there were shakings and sobs from crying and when I put my hand on Léon's cheek he turned towards me and looked at me with almost red eyes:

"What is it that you don't understand Bella? I love you, only you!" he almost shouted. Then I started to cry really hard again and he held me too.

"Hush Bella, hush, sshh" he whispered into my ear and kissed me lightly on the earlobe. We sat like that in each other's arms for I don't know how long, could have been minutes and could have been much longer. In the beginning we cried, cried and cried, then there was nothing but silence and our breaths. We were constantly reminded of the storm that was still roaring outside and refused to subside. It felt good to sit like that; just us, the storm and the open fire that was still going and kept us warm with the help of our own body heats.

After a while, Léon was so quiet and breathed so deeply that I thought he had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"My lord? Léon?" I whispered.

He looked up immediately, he didn't sleep. The sad look from before was now replaced with a look of passion; his eyes were so wide open and intense that I almost couldn't look back. He put his hands on my cheeks and soon his face was just a few centimeters from mine.

"Please, do not call me "My lord" anymore, I want you to just call me "Léon" because to me you're "Bella" and not some servant girl. I want it to be the same for me, that I'm "Léon" for you and not just a prince or a monster. Do you think you can see me the same way as I see you? Do you think you could love all parts of me? I see that it is there somewhere inside you, that you still love me, I see it in your eyes. There is no other person in the world who cares for me the way you do, everybody else are still afraid of me and only see "the beast". You have seen that I can be a good person only if I want and it's thanks to YOU that I can show my good sides again. I'm sorry for the times I hurt you and I'm asking you again to believe me when I say this: I. Love..."

It all became too much, I couldn't hold myself anymore and kissed him hard on the mouth. At first he seemed a bit surprised because he didn't react but finally he kissed me back. Oh what a relief, it felt so good! I loved him, I loved Léon and wouldn't deny it anymore, couldn't deny it. I opened my mouth and my tongue searched its way into his mouth and found his. Our tongues dueled and he tasted like a mixture of tobacco and spices, exotic and so exciting! I moaned at the taste and Léon's response was to intensify the kiss even more. I had never kissed a man like I kissed Léon; in fact I had never been with a man like this ever before so all these emotions were new to me. There was no softness in these kisses but only pure desperation and hunger. My hands found their way into Léon's hair and I pulled at it and caressed it alternately, he seemed to like it a lot because he moaned.

Suddenly Léon interrupted the kiss. I opened my eyes and looked at him confused.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked almost out of breath. My eyes flickered between his well sculpted chest, which rose and fell with every breath he took, and his eyes. In the light of the fire his chest had taken a slight red tanned color and seeing him like this didn't make me less aroused than I already was.

"I love you. I love you so much and I wanted to show you exactly how much. Is there something wrong?" I moved forward to kiss him again but he put his fingers on my lips.

"No, there is nothing wrong. It's just... if we continue I don't know if I would be able to control myself. I'm still scared Bella, scared that I will do something that might hurt you." I took his hand that was on my lips in mine.

"You won't hurt me Léon, I know that. You must trust yourself. Remember what I said once, just try to remember who you were before."

Then he kissed me again, this time much more languid and soft. Now I felt surer than ever; I wanted Léon, I wanted to make love to him. I had no idea where all this new confidence came from but then Léon made me feel many things that I had never felt before. After a while I broke the kiss.

"I love you and I want you, I want you in the most intimate way possible Léon. I want to make love to you."

He was clearly shocked by this and for a second I wondered whether he really understood what I said. Then he let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"No, no. We cannot do this now Bella, not here, you deserve so much better than making love in a so-called cottage on the floor on nothing but a dirty mattress with some blankets. The person I love most in the world should be in the finest of beds. Also what if you get hurt? I will never forgive myself if that happens."

His worry for me touched me deeply but I was certain, I wanted this here and now. To me it didn't matter at all where we were, the only thing that mattered was that it was us, me and Léon. I looked deeply into his eyes and said:

"Listen to me; you WON'T hurt me. I trust you Léon, I trust you with my life. Please, I really want this and I know you really want it too. There is only one thing I demand: I just.... I need us to take it slow. Are you fine with that?"

He kissed my hand, looked at me and then he smiled.

"Of course Bella, we will take it as slow as you like. But you have to tell me if something doesn't feel right or if it hurts. It might hurt the first time for women."

"I promise, I will." I said and smiled back.

That's all he needed to hear, he kissed me with full force and this time he opened his mouth at once and his tongue found mine. I began to caress his neck and shoulders under the blanket and his hands found their way into my hair. His skin was warm and rough under my hands and they continued towards his upper back. Suddenly Léon broke the kiss.

"Take of my mask, don't let me hide anymore. I want you to see all of me, what I really am."

I did as he said and took it off and put it on the floor. I looked at him and I had never seen a more beautiful man in my life. I touched his scar and this time he didn't remove my hand. Instead he kissed me again and now his hands moved to my shoulders, caressing them through my nightdress. I stood up to take it off but Léon followed and gripped my hands, his blanket falling off again as he did so.

"Please, allow me." he said in a dark voice that made me shiver. He undid the tie at the front and then started to slowly take it down my arms, caressing my skin in the process and it made me close my eyes in anticipation along with having a warm, tingling feeling in my lower regions. When it was off I stood completely naked in front of Lèon, for the first time that evening I felt really nervous and insecure. Would he like my body? Would I be attractive enough? Would I be "womanly" enough? My first instinct was to cover myself up, but as I opened my eyes I saw him staring at me in awe.

"You're so beautiful." His fingers slightly brushed my neck "So beautiful..."

My breathing increased as his fingers slowly moved from my neck to first my right shoulder, then the left, down my breastbone and to my stomach. Then he added his whole hand, caressed its way to my back and he pulled me to him roughly. We kissed and I let my hands run over his chest, as I did this he moaned into my mouth. He started to kiss down my neck and the heat in my lower stomach and between my legs became more notable. I let my hands, which now went in circular motions on Léon's chest, go further and further down until they were touching the blanket around his hips. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and I smiled, knowing that I could please him only by doing so little. My hands continued to the front and touched his hardened manhood through the material, now he gasped in surprise against my neck. I alternately gripped him loosely and a little bit harder to see what he seemed to like the most. I felt his lips disappear from my neck and they were soon just a few inches from mine. I could tell by the intensity of his eyes and breathing that he was enjoying what I did.

Suddenly Léon pulled me down on the mattress again so I fell on top of him. I looked at him surprised but he soon sat up and his hands moved up to touch my breasts. Now it was my turn to gasp, when you saw those rough hands you might think they couldn't bring you any pleasure but they did, indeed they did! He looked as if asking if it was alright and I nodded, it felt more than alright. After a while he applied a bit more pressure and as soon as he made contact with my areolas my back arched, my head fell back and I let out a squeal. We were quite lucky that no one could hear us, not that they would anyway because of the still raging storm outside. He varied between pinching and just touching them slightly with his thumbs. His lips returned to my neck and all I could do was to feel.

"Léon" I sighed.

"Bella..." he sighed in return "Are you enjoying this? Does it feel good?"

"It feels great, I promise to tell you if there is something wrong, don't worry."

I felt him smile against my neck and his hands moved from my breasts down my sides to my thighs and bottom where he resumed his caress. Up and down they went and he applied more pressure when he came to my bottom, which made me gasp and he giggled from satisfaction. Finally he just held them there while his lips found mine once again. Now I felt that it was my turn to give Léon pleasure so I gained confidence and courage and put my hands on his chest and said:

"Lie down, I want to learn how to please you."

He did as I said and lay down on the blankets. I went a bit further down and straddled his knees. My hands moved up and down his thighs through the blanket and I felt it was time to take it off. I started to undo the tie and watched his face the whole time just to see if it was alright. He looked back at me and gave me a reassuring smile and nod. As soon as I had tied it up he lifted his hips so I could remove it and throw it to the side. My eyes immediately went to his arousal, I felt my mouth water at the sight of it and swallowed both from excitement and nervousness. "How is that going to fit?" I thought to myself, I had only seen penises on pictures in books before and I had no idea they could get this big and dare I say, beautiful. I reached out to touch it and as soon as I made contact it twitched, I looked up to see Léon's reaction and he looked like he was holding himself back. I came up and kissed him again and then went down his neck to his chest, which was well toned and with small coarse hairs, he was such a beautiful man and I was so happy that he was mine. My lips went to his nipples and when I started to lick and bite them gently he let out small grunts of pleasure.

"How does it feel Léon?" I asked and looked up at him.

"It feels so good Bella, please don't stop." Then he smiled and put his palm to my cheek "You're certainly learning quickly."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing that he referred to what I said a few minutes ago. Then I kissed his palm and returned to my ministrations by kissing my way down his just as toned stomach. His skin had a musky scent that I really enjoyed; it was so masculine and so him. As soon as I reached his manhood my eyes went up and he looked back at me with a reassuring look. I had read about how women used to please men, how they used their mouths just like men used theirs on us and about various techniques on how to do this. So I decided to try; I kissed the tip at first and then took him into my mouth. He tasted like a mixture of salt and sweet, a mixture that aroused me and together with Léon's grunts and moans it made the wetness that occurred between my legs even more noticeable.

"This feels so good Bella, so good!"

His hands tangled themselves into my hair as I moved my head up and down his erection, sometimes stopping to just use my mouth or my hand. When I only used my mouth on him my hands went to his sack and massaged just lightly, which surely was enough because the sounds he made intensified. Never had I thought that I would take such pleasure in doing this but knowing that Léon enjoyed it so much made me feel powerful, wanted and loved.

Suddenly Léon gripped my hair more tightly and said:

"Enough! I won't last longer if you continue. Now, it's my turn to please you my love."

He motioned for me to come up and then flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"You have no idea how much and how long I have wanted to do this Bella, I'm going to show you what real pleasure is and what your body is capable of. But once again, you must tell me if I do something wrong and I will stop right away."

"I told you already, I promise."

He kissed me passionately and then he placed open mouth kisses down my jaw to my neck. If I enjoyed his tongue on my body now, then I had no idea what was to come. Léon then moved down to my chest, trailing kisses over my right breast and finally closed his mouth around my nipple. I arched into his mouth and gasped loudly. As his tongue ran over the nub my breaths came out in pants and he soon moved over to my left breast and repeated the actions there. After a while he slowly kissed his way down my stomach and the longer down he went, the more grew what felt like a big knot in my lower stomach. When I realized what he was going to do I swallowed hard and my breaths turned shaky. Léon seemed to notice this and looked at me worryingly.

"Bella?"

"It's fine, I'm just... this is so intimate and I..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Not at all, I just need some time to breathe. This is all so new to me and I suddenly got scared that I won't be good enough."

"Hush, it's alright. I'm here. You cannot disappoint me and you will never disappoint me." He then caressed my stomach in circling motions and I felt myself calm down "That's it Bella, that's it. Just relax."

When I had calmed down enough I nodded for him to continue. He kissed and nibbled down my left inner thigh and then kissed his way up my right. Soon he reached his destination and ran one single digit along my now very moist flesh as if just taking in how my body reacted to his touch. He gave me a special look, the same look he gave me in my bedroom the other night when he had just laid me on the bed, a look that made my heart skip several beats.

"Mine!"

Then his mouth finally made contact with my sex and oh, I had never felt anything like it! He started by just kissing and already then I thought I would explode; I felt the heat rising in my entire body with its center where Léon's mouth was. Then his lips were replaced with his tongue; he licked a couple of times fully, and then tried lots of different variations, sometimes he used more pressure, sometimes he was feather light and sometimes his whole mouth was on me. All this made me feel almost light headed, so this is what Léon meant with "real pleasure"?

He kissed and took my clitoris into his mouth, just as he did with my nipples, and now I really couldn't keep quiet; I moaned over and over and the pleasure was so intense that I couldn't keep still either. My hands gripped the mattress for dear life, my head thrashed from side to side and I bucked my hips so Léon had to hold them down with his arms around my thighs. His mouth felt so good and he paused and smiled at me with hooded eyes.

"Seeing you like this Bella, tasting you like this, can you tell how much I enjoy it?"

I could barely speak so I simply nodded and mumbled a "Yes".

His treatment continued and soon his hand joined his mouth as well. While his mouth was still on my clitoris his fingers touched my opening. When I felt his finger inside me I screamed out of pleasure and as he moved it in and out my breaths came out quicker and quicker. It didn't take long until he added a second finger and said in a dark, husky voice:

"Let go Bella, release yourself, for me."

I felt like I was losing control over my body; I couldn't think, I couldn't look, I felt like I was burning up. I only felt his fingers and his tongue. It all was becoming too much, like the big knot in my lower stomach just got bigger and bigger and was about to explode at any second. My body kept moving about, sweat started to form on my forehead and my pants became louder and louder along with me repeating Léon's name.

"Yes Bella, that's it! Let it go!"

Then I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed out loud and felt my inner walls contract around Léon's fingers. Waves of heat went through my whole body and I felt like I was lifting from the ground. After the peak, I felt myself sink lower and lower onto the mattress. What was this? Could it be what other people called "orgasm", that you become so overwhelmed with pleasure that your body almost leaves itself? I had only heard about it but never thought it would be like this.

When it all was over, I just lay there and breathed heavily. My body was all slack and I felt Léon's fingers withdraw from me. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me and I put my hand in his hair, lazily stroking it.

"You are right now the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Bella, you are amazing."

He came up and kissed me on the mouth and I put all the little power I had into that kiss.

"What was...?"

"You climaxed, my love. You reached the absolute peak of pleasure. How do you feel right now?"

So I was right. "Good, just a bit overwhelmed!"

He smiled and we kissed again. We lay like that for a while; just kissing each other while our hands roamed over each other's bodies. Léon broke it off and I felt him positioning himself at my opening. This was it, this was the moment when we would become one. I started to feel nervous again but I really wanted this and I trusted Léon.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes Léon, I don't want to wait anymore."

With that he nodded, kissed me and I felt him slowly press into me. He looked concentrated as if he was trying to hold himself back. Although I was prepared that it would hurt the pain still took me by surprise. I let out a small scream and felt tears in my eyes. Léon looked at me terrified.

"NO! No, we can't do this, I'm sorry. I hurt you and we will stop immediately!"

He was just about to pull out again when I catched him and said:

"Don't you dare stopping! I want this. I can feel the pain already starting to pass. It's alright Léon, it's alright. Just let me adjust for a moment."

The pain had already started to subside and was being replaced by a tingling pleasure. I felt myself open up and adjust to him more and more. Léon kissed away the small tears running from my eyes and while he still looked scared there was also relief in his eyes. I kissed him and then said:

"Make me yours, my Prince!"

He then pressed further and when he had filled me completely he let out a growl that came deeply from his chest. I felt no pain anymore, just bliss. Léon started to move slowly in and out of me, all the time looking at me to see if I was alright. Gradually he picked up his speed and I felt myself falling into rhythm with his thrusts and met them, which made the whole experience even better. Every time our hips met we moaned in unison. When we kissed we were connected in every way possible, there was no room between us. Our bodies moved like one, our souls felt like one. Suddenly he pulled out and said:

"Lay on you side, now!"

I looked questioningly at him but did as he said and he positioned himself behind me. He held my face up so I was facing him.

"Alright?"

"Yes."

As he kissed me he slowly entered me again, I held my leg up slightly so he could do it properly and this time there was no pain at all.

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck and his hand to my breasts. I could see why he seemed to like this position, it gave him great access to roam his hands over my body and I was not complaining. His hand then moved south to my upper leg and lifted it over his hip, which made me open up even more for him. Then his hand stroked its way up to my clitoris and our mouths found each other again. His other hand sneaked its way under my upper body to my breasts. We lay in that position; one hand fondling my breasts, one fondling my sex, his mouth on mine or my neck and his manhood driving in and out of me at a steady pace. I felt, tasted and smelled nothing but him. I was completely in the hands of Léon now and my own hand went to the back of his head to press him even further down as our lips and tongues danced together. 

I could feel the knot in my stomach grow bigger again, it was all becoming too much but in a very good way. Sensing I was close to another orgasm I decided that I wanted to see Léon's face properly so I turned around quickly in his lap, getting off of him in the process.

"I want to see your face when I climax again."

When Léon heard this, his eyes turned wild and he quickly turned me so I was on my back again, entered me and notably picked up his speed. His hand continued its ministrations on my clitoris and I knew that I would soon go over the edge. I could sense Léon was close as well so I did the best I could to meet his thrusts.

"Bella... I don't think I can hold..."

"Let go, do it Léon!"

He made a few more thrusts when he suddenly let out a guttural scream. That image will be with me forever; it was such a beautiful sight to see him like that, the way his face tensed and then changed to pure ecstasy. Then it was my turn, I could feel myself exploding inside and again my inner walls contracted around him and waves and waves of heat went through me but this time it was even more intense. I held Léon tight to me for support as I screamed out his name at the very peak of my climax. Soon it all started to subside, Léon moved slower and slower, then stopped completely and finally collapsed on me with a groan.

Soon we both had come down from our high and I could feel Léon's heavy breathing on my neck. My left hand stroked his back while the other one went through his damp, soft hair. His head came up and our eyes met, at both first we both smiled but then tears came from his eyes. This must have been really emotional for him, to finally feel love and be loved again like this after such a long time. I kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks and then his lips. When I broke the kiss he said:

"My sweet, sweet Bella. Thank you for making me feel things that I thought were gone forever. There are not enough words for me to express how I feel right now. I love you."

"I love you too Léon, my love."

No other words needed to be spoken. We lay there, our bodies covered in sweat, him still inside me, my legs wrapped around his and kissed each other slowly. I felt his whole weight on my body but it wasn't uncomfortable, it made me feel safe. The fire was almost dead, there was just glow from the coal left. Until it died out completely we continued to be in the same position. Eventually Léon pulled out and rolled to the side next to me, still facing me. The storm had stopped since long and it was completely dark outside.

"We should get some sleep, while we can."

We took one blanket each and fell asleep very soon in each other's arms.

When I woke up later it was still dark, it must have been in the middle of the night still. To my horror I didn't see Léon on the mattress, I panicked and called his name several times. Suddenly the door opened and Léon came in, still naked, and hurried to my side.

"It's all right Bella, I'm here, I was just outside to take some air."

I let out a sigh and understood that he had probably just been to the bathroom, so to speak. I hugged him hard and when I released him, he asked me:

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore but it will pass." Léon just looked at me and nodded at my words, as if he was worried but tried to hide it. "Will they not be worried at the cháteau that we're gone?"

"I have disappeared and then come back without telling them a number of times before, they should be used to it by now." He then lay down again and I followed suit "Will you still come back with me?"

I was surprised at his question "Yes, of course I will. I have made my choice now, I want to stay with you."

Léon still didn't seem convinced "If you want to go I will let you. Don't you still want to sail on the seven seas with your father? You're free to do whatever you want. I love you and I want to see you happy, whatever it takes."

I gripped his shoulders and stared him right in the eyes "Léon, listen. I love you and I want to stay with you. There are only a couple of things I am asking of you."

He looked puzzled "Go on."

"I want you to release my father from his debt, and to let me see my family whenever I want. Can you do that?"

For a moment he was lost in thought "Yes, I will release him. I will also allow you to see your family whenever you want and they can come to the cháteau whenever they want."

I became so happy at his words that I kissed him hard on the mouth. I could feel myself becoming aroused again, and Léon too for that matter. The soreness in my body was gone. I hitched my leg around his hip and grinded myself against him.

"My my, what have I done to you?" he asked with a grin between our kisses.

"Nothing. I'm just so glad right now, both for you and for me, for us. I love you Léon and I cannot wait to stay with you."

Léon laughed "I am glad too, to have the most wonderful woman by my side. I love you too Bella, I love you too..."

We made love again and then again that night. Afterwards we slept peacefully and in the morning my new life would begin, my new life with Léon.


End file.
